the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lailah
Lailah — first seen in Archangel's Enigma. Introduction Lailah is co-parent with Cato to Andromeda. She is the daughter of Charisemnon. Both of Andromeda's parents are completely debauched in their behavior especially when comes to sex, violence and drugs. They have no boundaries and did anything, no matter how disturbing in front of their daughter, not caring about the damage they may be dong to her. And now, Lailah sent her a letter sending that she return. It’s mandatory for those of my blood to return home on our four-hundredth birthday. But she is required to stay for five hundred year by a birth contract.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 16 About Species * Angel Allegiance * Charisemnon, and therefore Lijuan Habitat / Residence / Origins * She and Cato control a untamed remote sector for Charisemnon that is a sprawling place full of creatures wild and free.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 18 Characteristics / Personality / Traits * Her parents are incapable of being shocked, ever. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 16 * They have no boundaries. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 16 * Debauched—sex, brutal violence, rare narcotic substances, that was Lailah and Cato’s way of life.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 16 * Cato & Laila did not allow the abuse or senseless killing of animals.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 47 Physical Description * Lailah a beauty many a man had coveted. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 16 * Lailah’s curls also never frizzed like her daughter’s, were always glossy and perfect. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 16 * fine boned face was in profile, smooth skin of dark honey flawless, tightly curled hair worn in a graceful updo.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 50 * golden brown eyes 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 50 * dressed in formal clothing to meet Alexander 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 50 Connections * Father: Charisemnon * Husband: Cato * Daughter: Andromeda * Raised-with: Cato * Andromeda's Real Father: Dahariel * Other: * Allies: Lijuan * Enemies: Raphael Other Details * It’s mandatory for those of their blood to return home on our four-hundredth birthday. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 16 * One time she had ever been proud of her parents was when Lailah and Cato had meted out near-lethal punishments to a group of three guests who had butchered two majestic black rhino. Andromeda had accidentally shown them where they walked—they did it for fun!.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 47 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Charisemnon * Cato * Andromeda * Dahariel * Alexander Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 8. Archangel's Enigma Lailah sent Andromeda a letter saying that she is to come home by a certain date to fulfill her duty—she has fifteen days to return to a court of cruelty.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 2, p. 25 Andromeda has a memory of her mother having sex with Andromeda's boyfriend while her father had been sitting in an armchair watching while a male vampire sucked on his erect penis. One of many such memories.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 16 When Andi returned to her parents territory her mother left a triptych in her room: an angel, a vampire, a mortal—Andi ordered them out at knife point.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 46 Alexander comes to Andromeda's parents—Cato and Lailah's. He asks for Andromeda to be released from her blood vow to come work in his court. Charisemnon agrees thinking it a coup to have her in Alex's court. Her mother hugged her close and whispered, “Fly free, my daughter. Be what I could never be and leave the cage forever.” 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 50 Quotes : “My parents are incapable of being shocked,” she admitted with a shrug that hid the echoes of childhood hurt. “Ever.” ... Expression altering to disbelieving fascination, Naasir leaned in close. “Even by me?” ... “Even by you,” she assured him. “If there is a debauched thing on this earth, they’ve indulged in it.” Sex, brutal violence, rare narcotic substances, that was Lailah and Cato’s way of life, their compulsive desire to do more, feel more, endless. “They’ll probably proposition you.” ... Frown lines on his forehead. “But I would be with you.” ... “They have no boundaries.” She thought of the young angel with whom she’d been in puppy love, of how she’d walked into the great living room one day to find him and her mother naked and in the midst of copulating. Her father had been sitting in an armchair watching while a male vampire sucked on his erect penis. — Andromeda and Naasir Archangel's Enigma, ch. 16 : For the first time, she understood that perhaps her parents were together because no one else could understand what they’d survived. A broken kind of love, but love nonetheless.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 50 : “She has always been strong, always had a will more formidable than many an adult.” — Laila about Andromeda to Alexander 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 50 : “Yes,” Alexander said into the small quiet that had fallen. “Your child is strong for one of her age and has enough courage to shoot a crossbow at one archangel to save another.” A faint smile. “It is for that reason I would like her in my new court.” — Alexander, about Andromeda to Lailah 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 50 : Andromeda said a quick good-bye to Lailah and Cato, was startled when her mother hugged her close and whispered, “Fly free, my daughter. Be what I could never be and leave the cage forever.” 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 50 See Also * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Characters Category:Angels